We Owned The Night
by BryonieAnne
Summary: Songfic to We Owned The Night by Lady Antebellum. This is also a chapter in my Just A Kiss story but it works well as a one shot too!


**This is set to We Owned The Night by Lady Antebellum. Can you tell I'm really big into country? And Harry Potter, of COURSE. :D**

_Tell me have you ever wanted  
>someone so much it hurts?<em>

It was over. The battle was won, the lives were lost, and the world was beginning to slowly recover. Hogwarts was being patched back together, families were coping living without loved ones, and the golden trio were trying to relax.

"Two months, can you believe it?" Harry sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "Two months since it all ended. I barely know what to do with myself!" he laughed.

They were sitting in Ron's room at the Burrow; Molly had decided to throw a sort of party, to celebrate their bright futures. Strangely enough, she hadn't asked any of them to help with the set up. "You've all done well enough; I think you ought to relax a little. Harry, you're looking malnourished," she had said.

So, they sat around the room, Harry and Ron playing Wizard's Chess, and Hermione reading an article about the battle in the Daily Prophet. "Listen to this," she said loudly, "This woman is an absolute nutter! 'When this reporter sat down with Harry Potter, she couldn't help but notice the reflections of his dead parents in his sad eyes.' Don't you think Rita Skeeter would have gotten over the fact that your parents are dead?"

"I dunno, mate," Ron said, "George reckons he sees the reflection of yesterday's lunch in my eyes. I guess it's something we just can't help."

"I guess when you miss something so much, like yesterday's lunch, it just floats around in your head waiting for someone to notice it." Harry chuckled.

"Like Nargles! Or whatever the hell it is that floats in your head." Ron laughed loudly.

"Oh, quit!" Hermione giggled, before throwing the newspaper in the bin and wandering out of the room.

Ron met her in the garden and took her hand. They walked in silence and after a while, sat on the grass.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked after a long while.

Hermione nodded but he watched a tear fall down her cheek. He pulled her closer to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's just… different. I feel like everything's changed."

"I haven't changed," Ron smiled, "neither have you, neither has Harry. We're all still the same regular people as we were before. I'm still the Chosen One's sidekick, who's fallen head over heels for this one girl."

Hermione grinned, wiping her eyes. "What's the girl like?"

"Well she's gorgeous, right? And bloody brilliant. Smartest witch in our year, probably in our century! She's got this way of talking to me that makes all of my thoughts disappear. She probably knows me better than anyone in the world, and still somehow likes me."

Hermione laughed a bright and twinkling laugh before kissing him.

_Your lips keep trying to speak  
>but you just can't find the words<em>

"I dunno what it is about her, mate. She just makes me forget who I am, and what's going on around me. Weird, huh?" Ron was laying on his bed with his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. Harry was laying on a cot on the other side of the room.

"Not really, I know what you're talking about." Harry smirked.

"What? Oh right, Ginny. You're sure off your rocker, thinking about her that way. I mean, she's… well she's Ginny."

"Right," Harry replied, "and Hermione is Hermione."

Ron laughed. "Right, but Hermione is _Hermione_. You have to admit, she's amazing."

Harry sighed loudly. "All right, Hermione is pretty amazing. Can I get some sleep now?"

"Honestly, I don't see what you see in Ginny." Ron pondered. Harry groaned.

"I'm not going over this with you, I won't get through three traits without you blabbering on about how I'm wrong!" Harry said. Ron protested, so Harry decided he'd humor the red-headed boy. "Well, she's brave, starting up the DA under Snape's rule. She's pretty, no one can deny that, you've got to admit it yourself. She's smart, I bet-" He hadn't gotten through his explanation before Ron butted in.

"She is _not_ smart! I'm smarter than her!" Ron argued. The last point made Harry raise his eyebrow and ask "How so?"

"I beat her at Wizarding Chess all the time, she failed her last Potions test, and I can fly better than her."

"Ron," Harry shook his head, "Just because you can't win at Wizarding Chess doesn't mean you're stupid, Hermione loses all the time. Her last potions test was supposed to take place on the day the WAR took place, everyone failed due to the fact that _people were trying to kill them._ Lastly, no you can't and you're being thick."

Ron threw a pillow at Harry before falling asleep.

_Well I had this dream once  
>I held it in my hands<em>

Ron's dreams lately had been full of happiness and Hermione. He rarely dreamed of anything other than being with her, and his latest dream was no different.

His dream took place in what looked like a changed version of the Burrow. The furniture was moved around in the living room, and his mother's special clock had many new additions to it. Ron walked towards the clock to read the new names when Hermione bustled into the kitchen. Ron gave up his quest and went to see her.

"Oh, hi honey!" she laughed a twinkling laugh as she placed a few bags on the kitchen table. "I bought our little darling some clothes for her birthday, as well as a few books, and a doll from her brother."

"Our… little darling?"

"Yes, of course. Is she still asleep? Go upstairs and wake her up, tell her Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny are holding a party just for her." Hermione beamed at him and he retreated to walk up the stairs.

Who was their little darling? Ron wondered briefly if Hermione was talking about her cat Crookshanks. He walked towards his room and swung the door open.

His room was… not his room anymore. All the Chudley Cannon decorations had been taken down, and the walls were now a soft lilac, and there were butterfly decals adorning every surface. Their wings had been bewitched to flap at the sign of movement, so they were flittering happily as Ron entered the room. He walked slowly towards the bed and took in the sight of the person sleeping there.

She was a little girl of only about 8, and she looked exactly like Hermione, except for her waterfalls of fiery red hair. This little girl was… theirs. Ron and Hermione's daughter.

Ron felt his knees give out and he collapsed loudly to the floor. The young girl's eyes flew open and she grinned from ear to ear. "Daddy!" she screamed, jumping out of her bed, "it's my birthday! I'm 8! Only 3 years away from getting my Hogwarts letter!"

Ron tried to register what was going on around him when he heard a little boy yell "Rosie's birthday! Rosie's birthday!"

Then he woke up in a cold sweat.

_She was the purest beauty  
>but not the common kind<em>

Ron had time to think, over the course of the morning, about his latest dream. It shocked him, yes, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, it was quite the opposite. When he had seen the young girl, Rose must have been her name, he was filled with a sense of pride and accomplishment. Little Rosie had been his.

Ron had vowed to tell Hermione about his dream before the big party that night, but he hadn't seen her all day. Early in the evening, Ron and Harry started to get ready.

"Where've Hermione and Ginny been all day?" Ron asked as he pulled on a nice shirt. Hermione had said it was her favorite, so he always found any excuse to wear it.

"Ron, they're girls and there's a party tonight. They've been spending all day getting ready!" Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead, and Ron laughed.

The two boys, who had finished getting ready ten minutes ago, waited in the living room for their dates.

"Blimey, Harry, we're gonna miss the party if those two don't hurry up!" Ron complained.

"Why don't you go up there and tell them that?" Harry smirked. Ron thought for a second then decided against it, muttering something about probably getting hexed.

They heard Ginny's door open and a fit of giggles erupt from the opening. Harry and Ron turned their heads toward the stairs in time to see the two ladies descend. What Ron saw on the stairs almost made his heart stop beating.

Hermione was dressed in a strapless black dress that hung down to the middle of her thigh. Her legs looked miles long and Ron longed to bury his face in her hair. It was smooth and flowing past her bare shoulders, with wisps poking out over her collarbone. The most important part, though, was her glorious face. It was flawless cream and roses, with her cheeks flushed lightly from embarrassment. Her eyes were lined with black, which made them seem like deep portals into her soul.

At the bottom of the stairs the beautiful woman reached out for Ron's hand, and he took it willingly, leading her out to the party.

_She had a way about her  
>that made you feel alive<em>

Any misgivings Ron had had about the party were gone the moment Hermione smiled at him. She dragged him through the crowd, talking to people they knew, meeting new people, and grabbing snacks. She asked him a few times if he minded being led, and he responded that he would do whatever she wanted him to do.

Ron could see men's eyes following Hermione wherever she went, including Seamus' and Neville's. He laughed when he saw Viktor Krum gaze in Hermione's direction. Normally, he would be jealous of that look, but tonight he was feeling jubilant and happy. Nothing could ruin this night for him. Nothing could ruin his happiness, the way Hermione looked, or the feel of her hand around his. For the first time in a long time Ron felt alive and truly happy.

After a while, Hermione told Ron they should sit for a while, and chose to sit at a table occupied only by Harry and Ginny.

They talked for a while, but Ron was in a daze. He was too busy staring at her to notice the outside world, and didn't realize Harry and Ginny had left to dance until Hermione said, "Ronald, stop staring!"

_And for a moment we made the world stand still  
>yeah, we owned the night<em>

"Sorry," Ron shrugged, "you look brilliant."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed slightly, and Ron tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm having fun. Are you?"

Ron nodded his head. "It's nice, isn't it? Being able to just be truly happy for once. There's nothing holding us back anymore… nothing else we have to do." He said lazily as he looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars.

"I know," she nodded, "it felt like, before, I was living someone else's life. I was living the way _he_ wanted me to live. But now that he's dead, it's like I'm living my life. I own it."

Ron beamed at Hermione and she laughed. It was a triumphant laugh, like she had conquered a mountain and was now standing at the top yelling "see? I told you I could do it!"

"You own my life too," Ron smiled. "I'm your slave, woman."

She grinned. "Well then, slave, let's dance."

_You had me dim the lights  
>you danced just like a child<em>

Ron didn't know the name of the song, or even who sang it. He paid attention to the rhythm only enough so he knew when to move her. Normally he wasn't a fan of dancing, but dancing with Hermione was different. Whenever he was with Hermione he felt right where he belonged, and right now he was with her on a dance floor, so he belonged there too.

His feet shuffled to the rhythm as he led her, her giggles flooded his ears. He would spin her every once in a while, and he even dipped her once, which had made her blush bright crimson. Finally, the slow song ended, and a song with a fast beat followed.

This wasn't a song Ron knew how to dance to, but he watched her and learned from her. Her hips moved with every drum beat, her hands were in the air and her eyes were closed. She looked so carefree as she danced in front of him, her hair and dress danced too. She would touch his hand sometimes, and he would get an electric shock, as though she was a live wire: brilliant and bright, a full circuit within herself. She needed no one, but she chose him anyway.

She chose him because they completed each other. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

_The wine spilled on your dress  
>and all you did was smile<em>

When the song ended, Hermione pulled Ron off the dance floor. She grabbed two glasses of wine and lead him out into the dark of the night. She led him far away from the party, so the music and laughter were only whispers on the night breeze. She stopped and turned to hand him a glass of wine. He hadn't noticed she had stopped and he bumped into her, causing a little wine to spill on her dress. She laughed and dropped to the ground, pulling Ron with her.

"Ron, this night is perfect." She sighed lying on her back on the grass, staring at the sky.

He lay down beside her and couldn't help but agree.

_Yeah, it was perfect  
>I hold it in my mind<br>Yeah, we owned the night_

Ron told Hermione about his dream, how they had had a family. He told her how happy they were. He waited for her to respond, but she was quiet. He sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows to look at her, and he saw tears falling down her face.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Hermione, I…" he apologized profusely until she shushed him. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You… dreamt of a future? A future with… me?"

"Of course," Ron said, grinning at her. "I've never seen a future without you."

Quicker than a flash, she was kissing him, more passionately than she usually did. So he kissed her back. Never before had their kisses been so carefree and promising. These tender kisses and caresses spoke volumes, as though they were talking to each other, saying "I'll never leave you. We'll have a future together."

_When the summer rolls around  
>and the sun starts sinking down<br>I still remember you  
>Oh, I remember you<em>

"Ron," Hermione broke away from him, gasping for air, and he moved to kiss her neck and shoulder. Her hands had been roaming underneath his shirt, but when she spoke she had taken them away. He pulled back from her shoulder and frowned.

"Why'd you move your hands?" he teased and she slapped him on the arm.

"Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere… more private?"

Faster than she'd ever seen him move before, he stood up and picked her up in his arms. He brought her into the house as fast as if he'd been late for lunch.

He let her down at the threshold and instead pulled her by the hand into the house. Ron caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny cuddling on the couch, and instead of making fun of them, he yelled "Harry, stay in Ginny's room tonight."

_and I wonder where you are  
>are you looking at those same stars again?<br>Do you remember when?_

Ron closed his bedroom door behind Hermione and took her hand again. "Is this private enough?" He laughed.

She cocked her head sideways and walked about the room, pretending to scrutinize. "I suppose so," she smiled, sitting on his bed. She patted the spot beside her and he sat. She looked into his eyes seductively, and Ron felt a little fire start in his belly. _Tonight,_ he told himself, _I'm not going to try and stop this._

So he kissed her, and she leaned back on the bed. He moved so he was leaning over top of her, kissing her and touching her. He needed to be closer to her than he'd ever been before. He ached and longed for her, and she wanted the same.

She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head with ease. He didn't understand why her eyes lit up when they memorized his chest; she'd seen it a million times.

He said as much and she laughed. "It's different this time," was all she said.

The fire burned in his stomach, higher and hotter than he'd ever felt it before, and suddenly it occurred to him what exactly was happening. He leaped off Hermione and stood at her feet. She looked up at him, and stood so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"Hermione…" Ron pleaded, "I've hit a wall. If we go past this wall, I'm not gonna be able to hold back." He took a step away from her.

She took a step towards him, closing the gap he had created. "Ron," she grinned wickedly, "don't hold back. This is it. Pass that wall."

She proved her claim by reaching behind her and pulling down the zipper of her dress. She let go and her dress dropped to the floor.

Then, Ron let the fire consume him.

He kissed her, and he touched her. He laid her down on her back on his bed and pushed his chest against hers. This was the closeness he wanted and needed. His heart soared and his mind rejoiced.

Ron and Hermione were finally free, and were enjoying it together.

_We woke under a blanket  
>all tangled up in skin<em>

He awoke in the morning, ecstatic and in love. He looked towards Hermione, who was curled up beside him, her arms wrapped tight around his torso. He moved slightly and her eyes fluttered open. She blushed a little when she saw him, and buried her face in his chest.

"Ron, grab my clothes please."

Ron groaned. "Why? Just a few more minutes like this." He stroked her hair and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She looked up at him and pursed her lips. He kissed her before explaining.

"You're amazing, you know that? Everything about you."

"You're an idiot," she laughed loudly, smacking him on the arm. "But, I love you."

"I know," Ron winced as he got another smack on the arm.

He couldn't wait for their future.

_Not knowing in that moment  
>we'd never speak again<br>but it was perfect  
>I never will forget<br>when we owned the night_

_**Yeah, we owned the night**_

**Eee Romione! :D, sorry I'm not a good graphic writer… or really descriptive. But I figured it would be up to your imagination what they did and how far they got. Ignore the part about never speaking again, it was a part of the song… Ron and Hermione will speak again. Anyway, I love reviews so please keep them coming :D**

**-Bryonie**


End file.
